Computer-based and/or electronic gaming systems are known that provide a shared virtual environment for many players to interact in a virtual world. With increased availability and connectivity to the Internet, many players from all over the world can interact in the virtual environment and perform various game objectives. Such gaming systems typically do not have a virtual world geography that parallels the real world.
Location-based games use the real world as their geography. Some location-based games add virtual locations on a map that parallels the real world geography. Such games, however, are typically focused on real world objectives. These games typically do not include a virtual world that parallels the real world and that acts as a virtual game environment in which many players can interact and perform various game objectives in the parallel virtual world by navigating and performing actions in the real world.
A parallel reality game providing a shared virtual world that parallels at least a portion of the real world can host a variety of interactions that can attract a community of players. Providing a virtual world with a geography that parallels at least a portion of the real world allows players to navigate the virtual world by navigating the real world. A parallel reality game can also provide virtual objects which exist within the virtual world. In certain games it can be desirable for one player to transfer a virtual object to another player.
However, to exchange virtual objects from one player to another, parallel reality games can require that both players simultaneously navigate the real world such that they are able to meet and interact in the virtual world. This requirement can be cumbersome, especially if the players are located a large distance from one another or if the players' schedules do not allow for a convenient meeting time and location. Virtual objects can also be transferred from one player to another instantaneously, without significant real world or virtual action. However, the transfer of virtual objects in this manner can feel unrealistic and can diminish the feeling that virtual objects are hidden parts of the real world.